When You Say Best Friends It Means Friends Forever
by Oh.Your.Hott
Summary: Dont not read this cause of my bad summary skills. Sora and Kairi used to be really good friends but they've stopped talking. when they want to be friends again and a dance around the corner will they be friends agin or even more? Chapter 9 is up! SXK
1. Apologies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs/book I mention in here

**Authors Note:** Ok so this is my first FanFic and my first story ever so it's most likely going to be horrible!

When You Say BFF it Means Friends Forever

Chapter one – Apologies

Normal P.O.V.

Kairi sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. It said 12:30. 'Kairi go to sleep how are you going to get up in 6 hours for school?' she thought to her self. She didn't go to sleep like she should of though. Instead she looked out her window and stared and the one in the house next to her.

There it was his house, his window, him… 'How can we be so close but we haven't talked for 2 years?' It didn't make sense they used to be such good friends 'what happened?'

"What happened Sora?" she asked half expecting an answer.

She lie back down and soon fell asleep.

Beep Beep Beep Beep "Ahh" She said sleepily as she turned of her alarm clock and fell asleep.

"KAIRI! KAIRI!" She herd her mom yell from downstairs. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She looked at the time "WHAT!" it was 7:00 and school started in 15 minutes. She got up and brushed her teeth and hair, and got dressed. She was wearing jeans and a vintage T-Shirt, as usual.

She looked in the mirror and scrunched her nose in disgust. 'Everyone always says I am so pretty. So how come I don't see it?' she sighed and ran downstairs remembering that she was going to be late.

She rushed out of the house and started to walk to school. All the sudden she herd a door open and shut. She looked up. 'There he is gorgeous as always. His chocolate brown hair spiked up in every direction possible. His blue eyes staring into mine. Oh man looking at him makes me want to melt.' He smiled at her the cheesy smile of course 'ahhhhh' He opened his mouth like he was going to say something.

"Hey Sexy!"

She spun around to see Riku standing there with a grin on his face. ( **A/N** Don't worry there not going out he was just being silly) She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Riku." She said as she spun around again to where Sora was standing. He wasn't there anymore he had walked ahead. 'Wonder what he was going to say' she thought then shrugged and started talking to Riku

"Why are you so stupid Sora!" he mumbled to himself as he walked to school. 'She's always so pretty, not an outstanding look at all the make-up pretty but simple pretty. Oh she's so perfect.'

"Hey Riku?" Kairi said

"Yea?"

"Why won't Sora talk to me?"

"Must I remind you of seventh grade?"

_Flash Back_

"_Um Kairi?" Said a cute spiky haired girl that Kairi had know since she was 7_

"_Yeah Sora?"_

_He took a breath "Wannagoutonfirday?" he said as fast as he could holding the breath till he got an answer_

"_Heh, Sure!' She said hugging him_

_Friday_

_She sat on the beach waiting. She wore a white sparkly mini skirt and a pink halter. 'Were is he? He was supposed to be here a half hour ago!' _

"_Forget it!" She yelled as she ran away in tears_

_Later that night_

"_Kairi, Kairi answer me" There he was, so why didn't he show up at the date?_

"_I CANT BELIEVE YOU STAND ME UP AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY TO TALK TO ME!" She screamed furiously_

"_But Kairi I can explain!"_

"_NO I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT DON'T TALK TO ME EVER GAIN!"_

_End Flash Back_

"Oh my gosh how could I of forgotten that?" She said looking surprised

"He told me that his mom made him clean his room. He tried calling your cell phone but you wouldn't pick up." Riku said remember how upset Sora was

"Oh man maybe I should say I'm sorry" She said running ahead to go talk to him

"Um Sora?" She said out of breath from running.

He turned around surprised to see his old friend there

"Yea?"

"I just wanted to say so-"Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said wondering who would call her this early.

"Hey Kairi guess what! I and cloud are going out!" Said her best friend Namine.

"Oh that's good but I gotta go. See ya." Kairi said hanging up her phone

"Sorry." Kairi said

"Kairi what do you want I gotta get to class." He said in a rude tone thinking that she was just gonna yell at him

"Oh never mind Sora you'll never change!" She said rushing past him

"Sora have you lost your mind?" Riku said coming up behind him

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Kairi was gonna apologize for what happened 2 years ago."

"Aw man!" He said slapping himself in the head.

'OK just breathe Sora it's Kairi you can talk to her.'

"Kairi I'm sorry!"

Kairi looked at him still in shock

"I'm sorry for this morning and for standing you up. But you see my mom ma-"

"I know Riku told me."

"So maybe we can do this again, beach Friday at 8, I promise to be there this time!"

"Hmmmmm…….Sure!"

Kairi stood there in the same clothes. A white sparkly mini and a Pink halter. How they still fit her still amazed her. 'Where is he? He was suppose to be here a half hour ago'

"Ah he'll never change!" she said as she was walking away….

**A/N** OK I know it doesn't seem like a cliff hanger but it's a little one you'll see when I post the other chapter. I'm really busy today but ill post chapter 2 tomorrow promise. Mondays are always busy or me sorry but I do have 3 more chapters ready and I'm half one done with the 5th they come when I have time to post them! Please R+R I wanna know if its worth all this typing time!


	2. Let's Try This Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Last Chapter- 

'_Where is he? He was suppose to be here a half hour ago'_

"_Ah he'll never change!" she said as she was walking away…._

Chapter Two- Lets Try This Again

… as she was walking away she saw Sora walking up to her.

'I know I should be furious but I bet he has a good reason' she said as she stood there with her arms crossed, trying to put a mad look on her face. But she couldn't he was too adorable, as always.

"Kairi I'm soooooo sorry but I was babysitting my little brother. You see my parents said that they would be home by 8 but they just showed up." He said

"Sora its ok I understand" She said eyeing the rose in his hands.

"Oh yea, here." He gave her the rose "A beautiful rose for a beautiful Kairi Rose."

She blushed "Sora you remember my middle name?"

"Kairi I didn't forget anything about you." (**A/N** FLUFFINESS!)

"So plan anything special for tonight?" she asked still blushing

"Yup come with me" He took her hand and they ran

After a few minutes they stopped and entered the secret spot. Kairi stood in aw as she looked at the beautiful picnic all set up for them. They ate and talked catching up for the 2 dreadful years that they hadn't talked to each other. Kairi stood up eyeing the picture of them.

"Ha-ha hey we drew this the day we met" She said

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?" a 7 year old Sora asked a 7 year old Kairi_

"Drawing" she responded

"Can I draw you?"

"Why?"

"Because your pretty"

"Ok but only if I can draw you. YOU'RE A STUD!"

_End Flashback_

"Ha-ha you were so cute! What happened?" She said sarcastically

"Hey!"

"Just kidding! Hey what's this?" She said examining the drawing. There was Soras' arm giving me a papou fruit.

"I drew that the night you yelled at me." He said hugging Kairi from behind.

"That's sweet" She said as their faces moved closer. 'Here it is my first kiss!' His lips touched hers and they broke apart staring into each others eyes.

"OMG WHAT TIME IS IT?" Kairi said ruining the moment.

"Oh ummm 11:15. Why?"

"Shit shit oh shit!" Kairi said running out of the secret spot.

**A/N** Sorry it was kinda short but if I tried to squeeze the next part in then it would have been too long


	3. Huh?

**A/N** This chapter is kind of short to but I'm not good at writing long chapters I CANT SIT DOWN AND WRITE FOR THAT LONG! Ha-ha but it does mean more chapters for you to read:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Last Chapter-

"_OMG WHAT TIME IS IT?" Kairi said ruining the moment._

"_Oh ummm 11:15. Why?"_

"_Shit shit oh shit!" Kairi said running out of the secret spot._

Chapter Three Huh?

"Kairi! Where are you going?" Sora was out of breath from running after Kairi.

"Curfew I'm 15 minutes late. You know how my parents are about curfew! I'm so dead!" She reached her house and waved to Sora, he smiled as she opened the door quietly trying not to wake up her parents.

Just as she reached her room and thought she was home free "Kairi your grounded." Her mom said as Kairi entered her room

"Dammit" she mumbled underneath her breath and herd a tap at her window.

She went to her window and opened it. A pebble flew into her face.

"Ah!" she rubbed her face and looked out her window to see Sora

"Dammit Sora!"

"Sorry!" she looked into his eyes and forgot about how much her face hurt.

"Heh, it's ok. Remember the first time that you threw a 'pebble' at my window"

He blushed.

_Flash back_

_Kairi was sitting at her desk (which is away from the window) and she herd her window shatter and a rock on the floor. She stood up went over to here broken window trying not to step on glass and looked down to see an embarrassed Sora._

"_Sora what were you thinking?"_

"_I was trying to get your attention for you to come to the window. You know like in the movies!"_

_End Flash Back_

"Yea it's a really good thing your parents like me" He was turning a dark shade of red remembering how he broke her window. "Speaking of your parents did you get in a lot of trouble?"

"Yup the standard grounding, no T.V. no phone and no friends for the weekend."

"Opps sorry about that"

"It's ok it was worth it. Well I better get going I don't wanna get in any more trouble."

"No problem good night Kairi"

"Night Sora."

"Yes. Good night Sora." She herd a stern voice as she turned around to find out it was her dad.

"Huh? Dad I thought you were asleep."

"No but I suggest you go to sleep."

"K sorry"

She woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Kairi we've deiced to remove your punishment." She turned around with a really confused look on her face

"Huh?" She said still confused

"Well since you and Sora had a lot of catching up to do we can understand how you lost time."

"Huh?"

"Kairi are you listing."

"Yea I'm just wondering when you guys became so…understanding." Her parents gave her the 'Better shut your mouth before we re-punish you' look

"Ok well can I go to Nams' house today?"

"Sure" They replied in unison

Kairi went upstairs and dressed into some dark jeans and a vintage "Rolling Stones" T-shirt.

"K I'm out bye guys" She ran out the door and walked to Namines house which was about a block away

She rang the door bell to see none other then Nam standing there, always looking 'Hott' well that's what the boys in school would say anyways.

"Nam I have so much to tell you!" Kairi said already heading to Nam's room

When they got there Kairi told Nam all about her date

"Oh Nam I think I'm in lo-"

"Kairi before you finish that sentence you might wanna know the Sora has a girlfriend"

"Huh?" Kairi had herd what she said but it hadn't sunk in 'I seem to be saying that a lot lately...'

"Sora.Has.A.Girl.Friend"

"WHAT! WHO!" It sunk in

**A/N** ohh cliff hanger! Tehe im so evil PLEASE R + R


	4. Together Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Last Chapter-

"_Oh Nam I think I'm in lo-"  
_

"_Kairi before you finish that sentence you might wanna know the Sora has a girlfriend"_

"_Huh?" Kairi had herd what she said but it hadn't sunk in 'I seem to be saying that a lot lately...'_

"_Sora.Has.A.Girl.Friend"_

"_WHAT! WHO!" It sunk in_

Chapter 4- Together Again

"I don't know who it is but that's what Cloud told me." Namine was trying to calm Kairi down but it didn't seem to work as tears streamed down her face.

"I gotta go." She left the house and walked home crying the whole way. Her parents asked what was wrong but she didn't feel like telling them what happened so she just went to her room.

Sora was sitting on his bed when he saw Kairi out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and could tell that she was crying. He went over to her house and her mom told him that she was in her room and that he could go up. From being her friend for so long he knew where her room was.

Kairi herd a knock on her door.

"Go … away!" She managed to yell through her sobs.

"Kairi what's wrong?" He let himself in making his way through her messy room to her bed (**A/N** No naughty thoughts you sick minded people!)

Kairi recognized that voice right away and she was filled with rage.

"You!" She yelled through gritted teeth

"Kairi why are you so mad. AND AT ME?" He started to back away realizing how angry Kairi was. Kairi had cornered him and then

**WHAM!**

She has kicked him were it hurts (**A/N** ha-ha I love having that power over boys)

"Ah! Kairi what are you on!" He sank to the ground in pain. Oh how she hated to see him in pain. She offered to help him up feeling horrible about what she had just done. He took her hand and she led them to her bed and they both sat down.

"K so wanna tell me why you just had to kick my…well you know!" Kairi started to smile but then remembered why she did kick him.

"Nam said you have a girlfriend" she was trying not to kick him again.

"oh yea… I don't know if Id call it a girlfriend"

"So you do have one!"

"Again I wouldn't call it a girlfriend"

"Oh so friends with benefits cuz that's just as bad!"

"No no no. It was Selphie you see this is what ha-"

"SELPHIE! SELPHIE THE ONE WHO ACTS LIKE SHES FIVE AND CARRIES A JUMP ROPE AT ALL TIMES EVEN THOUGHT SHES IN 9TH GRADE!'

"Kairi can I explain?"

"Fine go ahead!" Kairi crossed her arms over her chest and let out an angry sigh

"Ok then 2 weeks ago Selphie asked me out and I was gonna say no but then she started crying and Kai you know how I get when people cry."

"Yes you give in like a big ol' baby."

"HEY"

"Keep going….."

"Oh yes so anyways I had to say yes so we went on two dates. But I told her that we couldn't do that because I was taking you out on Friday...well last night but anyways. The dates were horrible and nothing compared to last night!" He gave her the puppy dog eyes hoping that she would forgive him.

"Are you lying to me just to get out of this situation?"

He hugged her and whispered in her ear "When have I ever lied to you?"

When he did that it sent shivers down her spine and there was no way to be mad at him. She kissed his check to let him know that he was forgiven then kicked him out of her room (Nicely of course)

Monday had arrived and Kairi was sitting in homeroom. Sora was in her homeroom and all of her classes. A Block math B block science C block chorus….yes just all the regular high school subjects. The only thing different about her schedule was that it was worked out that they all missed 2 blocks a day. Today she missed Chorus and English, thank god because she didn't read Act 1 of Romeo and Juliet.

The announcements came on soon after the bell. Same old announcements drama practice, basketball scores from the night before, blah blah blah. Wait what? "There will be a winter semi-formal this Saturday at 8 so come and bring your friends to the 'Sno-ball'" Kairi and Sora immediately looked at each other then realizing what they did turned around to hide their red red faces. 'I need a special way to ask Kairi to the semi. I better hurry and make a plan before some other guy asks her out. Hmm I should ask Riku he is a ladies man' Sora chuckled to himself thinking of all the cheesy pick up lines he would use on girls. Like 'Are you an angel because you look like you just fell form heaven' (**A/N** some guy said that to me once… weirdo). He laughed even more thinking of that fact that girls actually liked them!

Kairi looked over at him wondering what could be so funny and then shrugged it of heading to her first class. The first three classes went by fast and soon it was time for lunch. She had lunch with Riku Nam and Sora. When she walked in none of them were there yet so she decided to go get a snack (she waits till she gets home to eat a real lunch, you've seen cafeteria food so can ya blame her?) She looked around the lunch room once again when she herd "Kairi over here!' she saw her friends and sat down. It was weird though, after Kairi and Sora had that fight their little 'group' split Tidus and Wakka stayed friends with Sora while Namine and Riku stayed friends with Kairi. Selphie couldn't decide so she hung out with both of their little groups. And now there they were 2 years later sitting at the same table all together. With the exception of Selphie… were was she anyways?

"So Kairi have a date to the dance yet?" Sora broke her out of her daze

She giggled "No"

Sora and Riku had an awesome plan for Sora to ask Kairi out and it was gonna happen tonight. He was so excited!

"Sora will you go to the semi with me?"

"Huh?"


	5. Will You Go With Me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Last Chapter-

"_So Kairi have a date to the dance yet?" Sora broke her out of her daze_

_She giggled "No"_

_Sora and Riku had an awesome plan for Sora to ask Kairi out and it was gonna happen tonight. He was so excited!_

"_Sora will you go to the semi with me?"_

"_Huh?"_

Chapter 5- Dance part one

"Huh?" Sora turned around to see non other than Selphie.

"What!" Kairi wanted to get up and smack her. Selphie looked so desperate and Sora felt bad for her again.

"Well uh I guess s-"

"I guess not because Im taking you" Tidus said and surprised everyone.

"Oh Ok!" All she wanted was a date and thank god she was happy with some one who wasn't Sora.

'That was close!' Sora thought.

The rest of lunch was fine with no more surprise semi invites. Kairi went to the rest of her classes and then met up with 'The group' to walk home. The girls were talking about going shopping on Friday to get their dresses. The boys were talking about who they were planning to take. (The girls were so caught up in their shopping chat that they didn't notice that some of the guys were planning to take them.

Kairi went home and she did her after school ritual. Eat.Chores.Homework.Her shows.Shower.And if she had time a walk on the beach.

She was in her room waiting for the hot water to come back. She herd a tap on her window knowing that it was Sora.

"Hey Sora." She said as she opened her window.

"Hey can you come down here."

"Sure!" She got up and went downstairs to were Sora was standing.

"Alright Kairi I want to show you something." Sora covered her eyes with his hand and held her hand to lead her down the beach.

"Heh Sora what are you doing?"

"Be patient!" After a little while longer of walking they stopped and Sora took his hand of her eyes and she stood in amazement. She looked to see sea glass on the sand that spelled out Semi? It was circle with candles.

"Oh my gosh"

"Kairi will you go to the semi with me?"

"Um…"

**A/N** Yay another cliff hanger! I have some of the next chapter written but schools killing me! No worries though the weekends here so it should be up by Sunday


	6. Yes

**A/N** YAY thanks for all of my 10 reviews. Um I had a really good chapter written but then I lost the first page because I wrote it in class and must of left it there. Is that my punishment for writing and not taking notes? I might not be able to update for a while because I am failing social studies and need to get my grade up to a C before I can come back onto the computer. But all that means is lots more chapters ready for me to out on when I get back!

**Disclaimer**- Agh I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Happy?

_Last Chapter-_

"_Kairi will you go to the semi with me?"_

"_Um…"_

Chapter 6 – Dance Part 1

'YES YES YES YES YES! Wait why am I so dizzy… why is everyone so blurry why cant I feel anything? Im numb oh no not again…' Kairis thoughts trailed of as she passed out

"KAIRI! KAIRI! GET UP!" Sora frantically picked her up in his arms and rushed her to her house.

"Woah what happened!" Kairis parents asked in unision

"We were talking and then she just kinda passed out"

"Ok bring her up to her room."

Sora nodded and brought her to her room and lied her down in her bed.

"Kairi I'm not gonna leave you this time. I promise." Sora whispered into her ear and soon he was asleep.

_Flashback- Kairi and Sora are 12_

"_Sora I don't feel good." Kairi was starting to wobble._

"_Whats wrong?"_

"_I'm numb and everythings blurry and and…"_

"_Kairi whats going on with you?" Sora got scared and ran away. He left Kairi there passed out in the sand and it took him 5 hours to tell someone. And did I mention it was raining like freezing raining._

_5 hours later_

"_Were sorry Mr. and Mrs. Reid but were not sure if Kairi will make it." The doctor walked in and stood to see Kairis parents sobbing uncontrollably._

_Kairi had epilepsy. It's a disease in witch your body goes numb and you have a seizure. (**A/N** Im not sure of the exact definition but that's what happens to me.) Its usually not fatal but because Kairi was in freezing rain for 5 hours she got hypothermia._

_Thankfully Kairi pulled through and made it through the night._

_End Flashback_

Mrs.Reid called the doctor and told her that Kairi had had an attack. They woke up Sora and drove both Sora and a sleeping or passed out Kairi to the hospital.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sora was worried.

"Yes dear. She will probably have to stay over night just so the doctors can be sure that the medicine worked." Sora was still worried but at the same time relieved.

Sora sat down next to Kairis bed. He kissed her check and again fell asleep.

The next morning Kairi woke up confused. Sora herd her rustling and woke up as well.

"Hey feeling better?"

"Yea I guess. What happened?" Kairi was rubbing her head

Sora told her everything that had happened last night. Including the part in which e asked her to the semi. It took a few minutes for Kairi to process but then it hit her 'SORA ASKED ME TO THE SEMI! ME!'

"Y-you asked m-me to the semi?" Kairi blushed

"Yea" Suddenly the floor became very appealing to Sora.

"Well the answer is yes. Well only if the offer still stands."

"Y-yea it still stands." He smiled his cheesy smile and hugged her."

**A/N** Wicked sorry its so short but I had lost my paper that I had my story on and then I finally found it today. I didn't really finish the whole chapter but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. I've already started chapter 7 so that should be soon if school doesn't keep killing me!


	7. Tree House Drama

**A/N** AGH SOCIAL STUDIES A FAG I hate school! Sorry for the short Chappys lately but school is killing me. Thanks you Jackie my beloved friend for the idea!

Disclaimer – I don't own Kingdom Hearts so get off my back mkay?

Chapter 7- Well Aren't We a Couple of Hotties

Kairi returned to school on Wednesday (she was in the hospital remember). Soon it was Friday which meant one thing. DRESS SHOPPING! The girls (Nam, Selph, and Kairi) headed to the mall. They hit Filenes first. (**A/N** Yes a department store I know but I get all my best dresses there!) They all ran to the dress section and grabbed anything in their size. They went to the dressing rooms and started trying things on.

"Any luck girls?" Kairi called.

"No" Selph and Nam said in unison.

"Me nether" The girls were getting frustrated. Some things fit but didn't look good, and other things just didn't fit. (Girls you know how it is!).

"Switch?" Kairi suggested

"YES!" Selph and Nam always loved this part. All three girls got dressed and switched dressing rooms (**A/N** You know like in the movies they throw clothes to each other? Well it's that only not so hectic.)

"Nam these dresses are gorgeous how could you not like them!" Kairi was in aw and quickly started trying them on. The others did the same and then stepped out of the dressing room to show of their treasures.

"Selph your not wearing yellow" Both girls exclaimed. Sleph was wearing a black dress with white polka dots. It was spaghetti strapped and went to right above her knees. There was a red ribbon tied around her waist, below the waist it flared out (Think poodle skirt).

"Thanks! Nam your dress is ahmazing dahling!" Nam was wearing a light pink strapless dress. It was silk and went to above her knees. IT was trimmed in black silk and there was one little black bow on the top and one on the bottom. (I know it sounds kind of ugly but it's so pretty and hard to describe) It has black lace at the bottom that was trimmed with pink silk.

"Ahem" Kairi said. Nam and Selph turned around (They were looking in the mirror and forgot about Kairi poor thing)

"Oh my god" They both said "Kairi you so beautiful. How are you gonna keep Sora off you." Kairi blushed. Her dress was similar to Nams, Strapless and silk, only hers was fire engine red with a black silk ribbon around her waist that came to a bow at her side(Er well like were her hip starts) it had black mesh at the bottom. (I don't know what to call it but you know that poofy stuff under dresses? Well it's that but it's only at the bottom so her dress isn't poofy) She did a quick spin satisfied with her choice. (I have all these dresses! Lucky me!)

"Thanks! K well we better go pay." Kairi Nam and Selph went back into their dressing rooms and changed.

---------------------------------------

"Kairi!" Nam and Selph are here!" Kairis mom called. Kairi was in her room straighten her hair.

"Ok mom they can come up!" It was 6:00 and the boys would be there in 45 mins. Nam was going with Cloud. Sleph with Tidus, and Kairi with Sora.

"Hey guys." Kairi said as she finished straightening her hair.

"Hey Kai." Nam said. The girls got ready and soon it was 6:30. They talked for the last 15 minutes and then they herd the doorbell. They squealed (you know that annoying high pitched scream girls do that I love to do!) They ran down stairs and then Kairis mom stopped them.

"Girls go back upstairs now were doing this like the movies."

"Ok mom." Kairi rolled her eyes and the girls went upstairs. Kairis mom answered the door.

"Hi boys. The girls will be down in a second. GIRLS!"

"Mom stop screaming we're not def!" Kairi said. Selphie then walked down the stairs. Then Namine.

"Cloud stop drooling." Kairi herd Sora say. Kairi giggled and she imagined the Namine was blushing. Kairi then walked down the stairs.

"Now look who's drooling." Cloud said to Sora. Sora gave him the 'don't-be-jealous-my-dates-hotter' look (if there is a look like that /) Kairi again giggled and hugged Sora.

"Your B-E-A-UTIFUL" Sora said. All of them laughed.

"You look good too Sora." Kairi said still half laughing. Her mom took photos (Why must parents do that. Oh well they are good for your myspace!) They left the house and walked to the school. The music was loud. The first hour was going to be live music so that was really exciting. (We get live music at our semi too! YAY!) They entered and met up with the rest of their friends (ya know Riku, Wakka, all them) The first hour rocked, the best bands in the school played then the DJ came on. They danced for about 5 songs then a slow song came on.

"Kairi, will you dance with me?" Sora said

"Hm… no." Kairi looked at him with a completely serious face

"Oh ok.. But wait why? I'm your da-"Kairi burst out laughing. Sora stood there with a confessed expression on his face which made Kairi laugh more. This action received a few stares but then she gained control of her self and said

"Sora it's called sarcasm. Of course I'll dance with you."

"Oh ok!" He said taking her hand. At first he put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders, but as the song, went on they got closer, a lot closer. Soon Kairi had her head resting on his chest as they swayed to music.

"Hey Kairi?" Sora whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She said lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

"This is our song ok?" He said and kissed her softly. This was one of Kairis favorite songs. Breakin' Free from High School Musical (haha yay HSM! Dude that's like the best movie ever so no flames on the song choice!)

Kairi smiled "Yea" She put her head back down on his chest and they continued to dance.

The song ended and they broke away. A little while later it was 9:00 and there was still 2 hours to go.

"Hey Sora Kairi come here!" Called someone. Sora and Kairi shrugged and walked in the direction of the voice. It turned out to be Wakka.

"Hey whats up?" Sora asked.

"Here" Wakka shoved a beer in Sora and Kairis hand.

"Um no thanks." They said in unison giving Wakka the beer back. Wakka thought for a moment and deiced since they were his friends he wouldn't pressure them.

"Alright mon, if ya want one later the goods will be here, ya?" He said in his accent. Kairi and Sora nodded and walked away. Everyone continue to dance like maniacs but they didn't they didnt care what they looked like, they were having fun. At 11 everyone went outside and called their parents, the girls wanted to have a sleepover and so did the guys. They devised a plan, they were going to tell each of their parents that they were sleeping over someone else's house when really they would all just sleep in Kairis carriage house (Meh this is like a separate house on the same property as Kairis house, yea my friend er actually just someone who I go to school with has one of these, its cool)

They all walked back Kai's house and went into her carriage house. It was two stories. On first it had a living room, a kitchen, bathroom, and one bedroom. On the second floor were a bedroom and a bathroom. They all hung out and watched T.V. In the middle of VH1 Web Junk 20 (I LOVE THIS SHOW!) There was a knock on the door. Kairi panicked wondering if it was her parents. She hid everyone in the upstairs shower (It's a big shower) and opened they door. When she opened the door she did a little sigh of relief seeing it was Wakka.

"Wakka what are you doing here, its like 11:50" Kairi said

"Come here I want to show you something."

"Um ok. GUYS ILL BE RIGHT BACK!" She yelled upstairs. "Ok where are we going?"

"Not to far." Kairi could tell Wakka was drunk. They walked about 5 steps and they were in the forest. There was the tree house everyone had made (no not the one from KH cause that's on the beach. The tree house was just another one they made)

"What are we doing here?" Kairi asked

"Come on mon!" Even drunk Wakka had that stupid accent. He took Kairis hand and led her to the latter. He started climbing up and motioned for Kairi to follow. Kairi did and soon she was in the tree house.

"You know Kairi, you're really pretty." Wakka said getting a little too close for comfort.

"Wakka I should go" She said. Wakka then started to unzip her dress. "WAKKA NO STOP!" She screamed. Her dress was now all the way off and she was pinned to the floor. "HELP!" She yelled in a blood curdling scream. Since she took voice lessons her voice was strong enough to be herd anywhere when she wanted it to be.

---------------------------------------

"Guys did you hear that?" Sora asked. They were now sitting on the couch downstairs.

"Yeah it sounded like…"

"Kairi!" Sora finished Riku's sentence. Sora rushed out of the house and ran to where the scream came from. He saw two shadows in the tree house so he went up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sora screamed. Wakka was completely naked on top of a crying naked Kairi. Wakka looked up.

"Ya mon shes mine for the night get out."

"Come on Kai." he said taking Kairis hand to help her up. She took his hand when all the sudden Sora was tackled by Wakka. Seeing the look on Soras face and a naked Wakka on top of him under any other circumstance she would burst out laughing. But she was too terrified to do anything but watch.

"Get off me you ass wipe!" Sora yelled as he threw Wakka off him. Wakka was now standing at the edge of the treehouse near the door. "Bye bye!" Sora said as he pushed Wakka out the door.

"Ah screw you then. Homie don't play that!" (**A/N** lmfao my math teacher says that all the time its SO funny!) Wakka said as he collected his clothes in which Sora also threw out the door and then ran away.

"You ok?" Sora asked as he helped Kairi up and handed her her clothes. Instead of taking them she kissed him hard on the lips and he returned it. Soon they were making out and Kairi was unbuckling his belt.

"Kairi are you sure about this?" Sora asked thinking that it was more of an in the moment thing and that she wasn't thinking.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said. Sora gulped but he couldn't resist the love of his life so he went on with it.

---------------------------------------

"Wow" Kairi said as she started putting her clothes back on.

"Yea" Sora said. They went back to the carriage house where everyone was asleep. They went upstairs and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

Kairi yawned as the morning light woke her up. At first she was confused. 'How come im not in my room?' She thought and then looked over at Sora and remembered the whole night. 'Oh yea' She then thought about what her and Sora did but she didn't think about it for too long as she went to the bathroom to throw up. 'This is weird why am I sick?' She shrugged it of and waited for the others to wake up. Soon they all did and they departed. Kairi snuck into her house and unlike last time she made it.

---------------------------------------

Soon it was Monday and Kairi's period was late. 'Hmm this is weird, morning sickness, late period, agh I know that these are side affects of something, but what.' She thought. The bell rang and she walked into health class.

"Ok class today we will be learning about teen pregnancy and how to prevent it." Her teacher said.

"Oh shit." Kairi mumbled under her breath as she realized what was happening.

**A/N** Uh oh Kairi and Sora, haven't you ever herd of abstinence?

Sora: Hey she's the one who wanted too!

Kairi: Yea well its your fault that we had to use an expired condom!

Sora: Well its not like I go out and buy condoms whenever they expire, I wasn't expecting this

Me: SHUSH! Please read and review!


	8. Why me?

**A/N** Woot well if you thought that there wasn't enough drama in the last chapter, then I'm sure you will be very satisfied with all the drama in this one. Again you can thank or kill my friend Jackie for some of the stuff that happens in this chapter. I have like a kabillion ideas running through my head so that's why I updated so fast. Which is a good thing! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I also don't own the song "Breakin Free" from high school musical (although I wish I did!)

_Last Chapter_

_Soon it was Monday and Kairi's period was late. 'Hmm this is weird, morning sickness, late period, agh I know that these are side affects of something, but what.' She thought. The bell rang and she walked into health class._

"_Ok class today we will be learning about teen pregnancy and how to prevent it." Her teacher said._

"_Oh shit." Kairi mumbled under her breath as she realized what was happening. _

Chapter 8 – Why Me?

Kairi raised her hand.

"Um Ms. Heffernan could I be excused?"

"Um sure go ahead Ill write you a pass." Her teacher said at the beginning of the term that if any subject feels uncomfortable for you that you could leave.

"Thanks." Kairi said as she took the pass and ran out of the class. She then went to the nurse and asked if she could go home. Her and the nurse are really good friends so of course the answer was yes.

"Don't call my parents to pick me up, I have to go somewhere else, I promise I'll explain later."

"Okay…" The nurse said still unsure if she should listen to her but then she called the office telling them to sign her out and that she was free to go.

"Thank you so much!" Kairi said and she exited the nurses office got her stuff from her locker and ran out of the school. 'Ok ok what do I do now?' Kairi thought to herself. She then ran to the nearest CVS and bought a pregnancy test. 'How embarrassing' Kairi thought as she was checking out.

"Thanks" She mutter to the cashier and then she ran to her carriage house. No way was she letting her parents see her with a pregnancy test. She then did whatever you do with those things (**A/N** I'm not an expert on these things.)

"Fucker." She said as she looked at the results. It was a digital one so it said 'Pregnant'

"No no no" she said as she texted Sora's cell saying 'Get over to my carriage house NOW fucker'

"Its all his fault." She said through her sobs. Soon there was a knock on the door. She peeked through the window to see it was Sora.

"Kairi what the fuck. What the hell did I do." He said screaming trough the door. Kairi opened the door and let him in.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Sora said seeing her cry. She then collapsed into his chest and cried.

"I hate you." She kept saying through sobs. Sora didn't respond he just stood there stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"I love you." He finally said.

"I know, I love you too." Kairi said lifting her head up. He wiped away the tears.

"Now wanna tell me what's going on?" He said.

"Sora I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh shit." He said. "I told you!. You weren't ready for this. I wasn't ready for this. I cant believe this!"

"Sora please don't be mad." She pleaded.

'I have to go, I'll call you later, I guess." He said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" She said. He turned around right into her lips. They kissed for awhile and knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Well I suppose that we should celebrate." Sora said trying to be optimistic.

"Sure, wanna go get some ice cream?" Kairi said.

"Yea." He said taking her hand and leading her outside. Half way to the ice cream shop it starting raining.

"Oh we should go back I guess." Sora said

"No no! I love the rain!" Kairi said twirling around.

"Kairi watch out!" Sora said running after her.

"Huh?" Kairi said as she stopped spinning.

**BAM**

---------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Kairi said waking up.

"KAIRI!" Sora said jumping to her side and kissing her. Kairi could tell he had been crying. "I thought I lost you. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Um I'd say yes if I knew what happened." Kairi replied looking around to see she was in a hospital room.

"Ahh! Kairi said feeling a sudden pain in her side.

"Kairi are you ok?" Sora said calling a doctor.

"Her pain killers must of worn out." The doctor said. Replacing the old IV bag with a new one.

"Um is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Kairi said.

"Well we were walking to get ice cream an-"

"Yes I remember we were getting ice cream, the last thing I remember was me twirling in the rain and you saying 'Kairi watch out'." Kairi said

"Yes well I was trying to tell you to get out of the road. And then you got hit by a car."

"OMG, the baby! Did I lose it!" Kairi said.

"The what!" Her parents said in unison.

"Yes Kairi we are sorry to say that you lost the baby." The doctor replied leaving the room.

"No" Kairi mumbled.

"Excuse me! The baby!" Her mother said.

"Oh yea well um, Sora got me pregnant." Kairi said.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like its all my fault." Sora said.

"Well it is!" Her father boomed.

"Mom, dad, it wasn't his fault, I'm the one that pressured him into it." Kairi said.

"Don't you mean into _you_!" Kairis mom said.

"Mom!"

"I should go. I'll see ya later Kairi" Sora said.

"Oh no you wont! You two are forbidden to see each other!" Kairis father said.

"Dad!"

"Bye Kai" Sora said kissing her.

"No don't leave" Kairi said.

"Kairi we can't trust Sora around you, not after he got you pregnant."

"BUT IT WAS MY FAULT MOM!"

"Sorry Kai" Her dad said

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" She said. This kind of argument continued until a doctor came in saying that she could go home tomorrow and shooing her parents out of the room so she could sleep.

---------------------------------------

((The next day))

"Now Kairi you're gonna have to talk to us at some point." Her mom said. Kairi just ran past her into her room.

"I cant do this any more" Kairi said reaching her room. She took out a knife, her favorite stuffed animal, a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something down and folded the piece of paper. She then took her stuffed animal and hugged it. Then she took the knife and-

---------------------------------------

"Please Mr. and Mrs.Reid. If you know whats good for Kairi you'd let me see her. At least one last time." Sora pleaded

"Fine go up shes in her room." Her mom said

"Thanks!" Sora said running up the stairs.

"Kairi!"Sora said.

---------------------------------------

_Dear whoever cares,_

_I wrote this song explaining what you see lying in front of you_

_Everyone thought she had the life of her dreams._

_But she knew that things weren't as they seemed_

_She told herself that things would get better_

_She knew she was wrong as she wrote this suicide letter_

_She sat listing to her favorite song_

_Knowing this was the last time she would sing along_

_And there were no more tears left to cry_

_She sat on the floor and waited to die_

_There were so many things she wanted to do_

_But all she did was sit there and stare at her walls of blue_

_She clutched her stuffed dog and watched the seconds go by_

_She sat on her floor waiting to die_

_And she wrote this song in her head_

_And now your reading this and your love is dead_

_She sat regretting what she had done_

_But in the next minute she was gone_

_And there were no more tears left to cry_

_She sat on the floor and waited to die_

_There were so many things she wanted to do_

_But all she did was sit there and stare at her walls of blue_

_She clutched her stuffed dog and watched the seconds go by_

_She sat on her floor waiting to die_

_And she wrote this song in her head_

_And now your reading this and your love is dead_

**A/N** Don't worry this isn't the end of the story. And don't stoop reading this cause you think Kairi is dead. I'm not saying anything else or it will spoil the story. And yes I wrote those lyrics, actually I wrote them awhile ago when I was going through a bunch of shit but I thought they fit the moment so yea. Please read and review


	9. Lets Leave This Town and Never Come Back

**A/N** Meh long wait I know but oh well the next chapter is here!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs in this story.

_Last Chapter_

"_I cant do this any more" Kairi said reaching her room. She took out a knife, her favorite stuffed animal, a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something down and folded the piece of paper. She then took her stuffed animal and hugged it. Then she took the knife and-_

_---------------------------------------_

"_Please Mr. and Mrs.Reid. If you know whats good for Kairi you'd let me see her. At least one last time." Sora pleaded_

"_Fine go up shes in her room." Her mom said_

"_Thanks!" Sora said running up the stairs._

"_Kairi!"Sora said._

_---------------------------------------_

Chapter 9-Lets Leave This Town and Never Come Back

Sora had just finished reading the letter.

"No." He said as a tear ran down his face. He ran out of her room and just kept running not really having a place in mind. He soon found himself at the secret place.

"Kairi!" He said as he entered and saw her there finishing their drawing. She drew a papou (Sp?) fruit just like the one Sora had drawn 2 years ago.

"Sora" She whispered. He knelt down to her and captured her in a tight embrace.

"Why would you ever try to do kill yourself? You have me. Am I not good enough?"

"No, you're perfect. It was just too much I'm sorry if I scared you." Kairi said. "But how did you find my letter? If my parents didn't want you seeing me then how did you get into my room?"

"They let me see you for one last goodbye. My parents found out about the baby and now we are moving. They don't want me near you either."

Kairi hugged him tighter as the tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me Sora. Promise you won't leave me." She screamed.

"I won't" He whispered into her ear.

---------------------------------------

"Kairi! Sora! We just herd what happened." Namine said. Cloud was beside her holding her hand, and Selphie and Tidus were not far behind.

"Are you two alright?" Selphie said reaching the group. Kairi and Sora sadly nodded and walked away.

"This is my last day here." Sora said.

"I know." Kairi said staring of into space.

"Lemme listin" Sora said referring to her I-Pod. Kairi gave him on of the headphones. They listened to Ocean Avenue as they walked not knowing where they were going. Not like they cared they just wanted to be together.

---------------------------------------

It had been a week since Sora had moved and Kairi hadn't talked to anyone except in class when she was called on. Her parents were getting worried and had hired a shrink for Kairi. She was going to see the shrink tomorrow.

Sora too had been in a cone of silence. He wrote something on a piece of paper and went down stairs.

"You know what fuck this." He said as he walked out of the house. His parents weren't home so they didn't know that their son had just left the house not planning on returning.

---------------------------------------

"Thank you" Sora said as he paid the taxi driver and snuck into Kairis room (Using her window).

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran over to him. They engaged in a long passionate kiss.

"Let's go" Sora said.

"Where?"

"I don't know. But lets leave this town and never come back."

"I don't get it."

"We're breaking free god dammit." (Hahaha I used Breakin Free for thei song remember!)

"Alright hold on." Kairi said as she wrote something on a piece of paper. "K lets go"

---------------------------------------

"Kairi dinner time!" Kairis parents called. "Kairi?" Her mom went upstairs

"Whats this?"

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This is your fault. Have a nice life._

_I think I'm breaking out_

_I'm gonna leave you now_

_There's nothing for me here, it's all the same_

_And even though I know _

_That everything might go_

_Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid_

_Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)_

_Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

_You can't stop me now_

_You can't hold me down_

_You can't keep me here, I'm on my way_

_I've made it this far now_

_And I'm not burning out_

_No matter what you say, I'm not afraid _

_Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)_

_Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

_Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)_

_Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)_

_Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)_

_This is how it feels to not believe_

_Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)_

_Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)_

_Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)_

_This is how it feels to not believe_

_Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)_

_Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

---------------------------------------

"Sora I'm home!" His dad called. "Sora?" His dad went upstairs.

"Huh? Whats this?"

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Good bye. Maybe I'll see you again, it just depends how much you care._

_I don't wanna make this _

_Harder than I have to _

_This is how it has to be _

_There's so many things I want to say _

_But you just don't listen to me _

_I don't want to hurt you _

_You don't want to hurt me _

_I can't stand you _

_And you can't stand me _

_We can't rearrange _

_You can never change me _

_Say goodbye _

_Nothing I say could change your mind because _

_I can't stay _

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way _

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed _

_'Cuz when you wake up _

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

_Everything I say _

_You find a way to make it _

_Sound like I was born just yesterday _

_Everything you taught me _

_Doesn't mean a thing_

_So I'm going my way _

_I don't want to hurt you _

_You don't want to hurt me _

_I can't stand you _

_And you can't stand me _

_We can't rearrange _

_You can never change me _

_Say goodbye _

_Nothing I say could change your mind because_

_I can't stay _

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way _

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed _

_'Cuz when you wake up _

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

_This is the last night _

_That I spend at home _

_And it won't take too long _

_For you to notice _

_Won't take long for you to find out _

_That I'm gone _

_I can't stay _

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way _

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed _

_'Cuz when you wake up _

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

_I can't stay _

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way _

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed _

_'Cuz when you wake up _

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

Soras dad then picked up the phone and dialed some ones number.

"Its all your stupid girls fault!" He screamed at Kairi's mother.

"My daughter is missing because of your girly son!"

"If he's so girly then how did he get Kairi pregnante?"

The conversation went on like this for a little bit longer.

"You know what just shut up and lets go find them!" They finally both screamed at the same time.

**A/N** ITS SO SHORT! AH I HATE MYSELF AND MY NONLENGHTHY CHAPTERS! Anyways, yes the beginning of the letters were um, stupid, but I love the lyrics so yea. The songs were Way Away – Yellow card (Kairis letter) and I Won't Be There – Simple Plan (Sora's letter) Oh yes and heres the cookies like I promised

Hands cookies to all the patient ones

Meh I have NO idea what I am doing for the next chapter so I suggest you find a good long story to read cause I probably won't update too soon. Ill Have a meeting with Jackie and we can figure something out. Again please be patient I know its hard.


End file.
